zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zeldas ganon
Minish Link (Talk) 01:35, February 7, 2012 Userpage Hi, welcome to Zeldapedia. I'm probably not the best one to ask because I didn't make his userpage; perhaps you should ask him yourself? Additionally, if you could please sign your posts with for tildes (~~~~) it would be much appreciated. -'Minish Link' 01:56, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Stuff I know you were messaging Fierce Deku and not me, but I believe this is what you're looking for. Add that to your page and fill in the parameters after the equals signs. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:23, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ...etc. I think you get the idea.}} Theory Adding Hello. What's the theory and where are you planning to add it?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:55, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :If it's this, I respectfully ask that you not bother. The theory has been removed a couple of times, primarily because it relies entirely on circumstantial evidence and has no actual direct proof, not to mention it's a bit too out there to actually be relevant. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:15, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Neither the Spinner nor the Hover Boots slow falls, though both can prevent or delay them in the right circumstances. I don't even see these supposed footholds on the Spinner, Link just stands on it. The Hover Boots and Spinner, like many items in Zelda, share certain applications (in this case traversing quicksand), but the problem with this theory is that they achieve those ends using fundamentally different principals; the apparently magical creation of a temporary solid surface, and the seemingly technological production of a spinning motion. Gameplay wise there is some overlap in uses, but from an in-universe prospective these are two very different items. ::The Skyloft theory simply lacks supporting evidence. Some people try to tie the Oocca and Skyloft together because they both live in the sky (so does the Wind Tribe really), but without some other connection the theory is based solely on similar environments, and that's not a very strong connection. We can't disprove it, but without some other evidence connecting the two it's just groundless speculation, if you'll pardon the pun. That's perfectly fine, but to actually add something to mainspace as a theory section, there needs to be more evidence than that.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 07:13, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :::The golden marking on the Spinner is flush with the rest of the surface, leaving no depression or protrusion which could serve as a foothold, and is not in a shape that would outline any part of a foot so far as I can tell. As far as whatever you were saying about the Hover Boots, we know that there is some sort of solid surface bellow Link's feet when they are active, because he still walks as if on level ground, an action which would be utterly useless if there were no physical object beneath him. The only other way Link could be walking over previously open air is if some precisely applied upward force was being created to serve as a counter to gravity and Link's footsteps. The fact that the Hover Boots' low traction is still in effect when hovering would imply the former explanation. I'm rambling though, the point is neither of these explanations have anything to do with a spinning gear/top contraption.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:03, February 12, 2012 (UTC) By the way, if you sign your posts by either typing ~~~~ or clicking the http://images.wikia.com/common/__cb41041/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button, you can create a link to your page so that users can respond to you easier.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:07, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Revisions As you should have noticed from the edit summaries from when you're Fado edit was undone, We don't talk about glitches in mainspace on this wiki. It is also a very bad idea to repeatedly repost an edit when it has been undone. If you think there has been a misunderstanding, you are welcome to explain why your edit is justified in the talk page. If you repeatedly add something after it has been removed though, without discussing it, you will eventually receive a block.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:59, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Re First of all, I just want to be sure you're familiar with the concept of an edit summary. You will see in either the recent changes list or the page history (click the arrow next to the edit button and select "history") that when someone makes an edit, they will often leave a summary explaining what they did or why they did it. If you're not doing this already, you should always go look at the edit summary from when someone reverted your edit, as that will explain to you why it didn't belong. If we mentioned it or linked to the glitch page every time a glitch could be used to avoid something, mainspace would be filled with such references. Especially in the 3D games, there's a glitch which can circumvent almost every major barrier to Link's progress. We want to talk about the normal game, so we don't mention or link to glitches as that would frequently interrupt the regular information. Glitches also don't exist from an in-universe/story perspective, and that's largely the perspective we write from. As far as the goat herding edit, I'm still not sure I understand what you're trying to say with that. Are you saying that when you play the Goat Herding mini-game, there are more goats around than when you're not playing the mini-game? If that's the case, it's not that notable because issues with scale and numbers of entities are common in Zelda. It's often assumed that what the player can directly see is just a representative sample of the world. For example, it's assumed that at any given time there are more people inhabiting Hyrule than the few dozen we see in-game. Unless this goat thing is a particularly glaring change, it's not really worth mentioning. If the problem is that there are more goats than stables, there could simply be more room in the barn that we're not shown, more than one goat per stable, they ran out of stables and some goats have to hang out in the center of the barn, etc. As I said in my edit summary when reverting your latest edit to the Fado page, I just don't think it's noteworthy that a particular house can't be entered.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 05:12, February 19, 2012 (UTC) A public service announcement for Zeldapedia editors The intent of the statement you cited was that all people should have equal rights and opportunities, and that each person should be able to prove their own worth, rather than have it judged purely by your physical, genetic, or other usually uncontrollable traits. (For the record, Thomas Jefferson and a lot of the other U.S. founding fathers had black slaves, so it's hard to take the statement completely seriously, anyway; but that's beside the point.) All men may be born equal. But some men become better or worse than others through their actions. You've made a lot of bad decisions in your time here. And it's good that you've been apologizing, but that doesn't cleanse you from your remarkably poor choices to continue asserting your opinions when other, more experienced editors consistently revert them. As with all people, you had the potential to be a helpful contributor to this wiki. But I'm going to be completely frank here: you're not. AK is. Ergo, he is a better editor than you. Time will tell if you can improve, but until then, I recommend you listen to those with more experience than you. You might learn something. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 07:01, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :For the record, AK's statement, taken as it was written, had nothing to do with editing. Zeldas ganon is perfectly justified in taking offense at it. That being said, presumably this is all just a misunderstanding and AK only meant that as a reference to better ability on a wiki, but since he didn't communicate that clearly, Zeldas ganon's response to that point is, in my opinion, justified, reasonable, and appreciated. This post has nothing to do with what the US founding fathers did or did not say/mean, and has nothing to do with who is how good of an editor, I'm just saying that particular point is justified. I'll also take this opportunity to reiterate the importance of paying closer attention to what more experienced editors say, and the importance of not re-posting edits that have been reverted.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 07:52, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::In context, AK's statement only had to do with editing. That AK was saying he is better than you in general, ZG, is extremely unlikely. As for the "all men are created equal" thing, here's a history refresher -- that was in the Declaration of Independence, not the Constitution (you attributed it to the right person, at least). XZ already addressed the meaning of the statement and its implications in this situation, but I would have said something similar if he hadn't. Jedimasterlink (talk) 08:10, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :::I wasn't so much trying to justify AK's comment as I was pointing out the problems with Zeldas ganon's response and general attitude. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 08:52, February 19, 2012 (UTC) As for the Gate of Time, well, I doubt it, considering the Timeshift Stones affect only a small area and it's implied that you literally go back in time to a whole past world. And for the record, it would be more efficient if you put this kind of thing on the actual talk page of the article in question, rather than asking specific people. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 16:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Personal life Word of advice from someone who used to do the same, do not, and I repeat, do not ever bring your personal life onto the wiki again. It does nothing but get you into trouble. Just don't do it anymore. – Jäzz '' 18:01, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Another public service announcement for Zeldapedia editors If you want a wiki for your "opinions", visit Zelda Fanon Wiki. This is an encyclopedia. For facts. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 19:00, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :The theories we put in the wiki are things that a lot of the fanbase believe. The wiki does not endorse or support any of them, it simply states that they exist and you are likely to encounter them if you join a community of Zelda fans. That's all. We're reporting on the fact that the theories are prevalent. We do not express every given editor's beliefs about the series. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:26, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Right. What's more, the theories featured on ZP have varying degrees of evidence gathered from games and official sources to support the possibility of their theory being correct, and if possible, include information that contradict this "evidence", as well. Your own theories boast no such apparent research... like Xykeb says, these edits of yours really are more suited to the Fanon Wiki. But please stop trying to prove us wrong, or contradict our opinion without good cause, because in this regard, we know what we're doing. He who laughs last... --AuronKaizer ' 20:11, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't think you know what the term "fanbase" means. Forty people you specifically recruited to "research" something does not constitute a significant portion of the people who play Zelda games. The point of a theory being widespread is that it should be believed or at least debated by a significant portion of the fan community, preferably those who reached the conclusion independently. Don't respond to this message if it's about a theory you randomly thought up and want us to add. Actually, just don't respond to this at all. Have an honorable day. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 02:07, February 20, 2012 (UTC) By the way, speaking of PSAs, "i just hope no one needs to know why im editing my own userpage!" You do realize you are allowed to edit your own userpage, right? ...So why would anyone ask? Well, regardless, I most certainly hope you have a graceful day. -'''Minish Link 02:32, February 20, 2012 (UTC) A public service announcement for you I'm not going to chastise you for putting that theory voting thing on your userpage or anything, but I want you to be aware that it's not going to make a difference. We're not adding those theories to the mainspace, period. End of story. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 21:59, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Response It's already briefly noted on the Eldin Volcano page that Eldin causes the eruption. As for your theories: I never asked you to stop believing they were true. You're free to believe whatever you want. The problem arose when you tried to impress your opinions on the rest of the wiki. It's perfectly fine if you keep your theories on the your userpage, as long as they remain your theories and just that. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:36, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Mikau First of all, please be more careful in the future to not post in the middle of someone else's message, for obvious reasons. As far as this Mikau theory, bad things to not get retroactively undone just because you offed the one who caused them later on. Majora's Mask is not a game in which Link gets the Triforce at the end and magically undoes all the bad things that happened. Mikau was mortally wounded before the three day cycle even started, and his death is witnessed and confirmed by his appearance as a ghost, request that you make him a grave, etc. Only after this death, at the end of one three day cycle or another, does Link defeat Majora's Mask. Also, for Mikau to take on Zora Link's appearance, he would have to remove his tattoos, shed some of his blue coloring, dye the back of his head green, grow arm fins, and acquire boots/gloves/a green kilt/that neck thing, all so that he can change his image at the last minute to look like someone he has never actually seen before.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:57, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :All the other bad things that are shown to be fixed in MM's ending are things which Link fixed directly through his own actions. The happy results of the optional side quests for example are only shown if the player completed the individual side quests. Link didn't bring Mikau back to life.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 22:26, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Your Sadness This entire debacle is beginning to grate, so I'll give you a few pointers. Firstly, no one actually hates you, as far as I'm aware. However, some people may be finding you irritating based upon the way you respond to corrections to your behavior. You're taking every reversion, argued theory, et cetera personally, and that is the root of your problem. You should accept that, as an encyclopedia, we have standards for our content and we will regulate any additions that violate them, regardless of who adds them. When someone tells you, for example, why your theory isn't acceptable in the mainspace, you should listen to them, try to understand the problem, politely ask for clarification as necessary, add what they said to your understanding of how the wiki functions, and follow that in the future. What you shouldn't do is take it as an attack on you personally, because we don't descend into that level of ad hominem when we audit our content. Compounding the problem is that your contributions, on the whole, aren't really very good. However, that is okay; realistically, most people just aren't that good at wiki editing when they start out. Assuming that you put effort into improving your edits, you will probably get better at it over time. Your theories specifically have a clear and identifiable general problem, so they're a good thing to work on first. The problem is that they simply have no in-game support; they are, in fact, basically fanfiction. This is not to say that anyone objects to your writing fanfictions; it's just that they have no indication of being what the developers intended and so cannot be included in our articles. If you want to check your theory for article-worthiness yourself, you should try to make a list of specific pieces of in-game evidence that clearly imply that the developers intended the player to think that your theory is true. If you have very few, chances are that your theory is unacceptable. Also, specifically in response to what you posted on your userpage, we are helping you. We've been helping you by providing you with information about how the wiki functions and what you should do. The next step is for you to pay attention to what we say. Additionally, Zeldapedia is not affiliated with any one nation. -'Isdrak ' 00:44, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Images Hey, I went ahead and deleted your fan artwork because we don't use that in the mainspace. However, if you'd like it to be your user image (for your userpages and/or word bubble), you can go ahead and reupload it. Keep in mind, though, that you can only have one user image at a time. -'Minish Link' 03:34, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Mai's Image I have quite a few things to say about your recent wall of text in response to Xykeb's comment. Firstly, Xykeb has been here for nearly four years and knows the ropes and how this place works; it is far more understandable for an experienced user to give advice in a situation rather than a newer one. Also, I mean this in the most respectful way possible, but you have not learned "semi-quickly". You have caused numerous little problems. I'm not saying this is some huge issue or that it's a horrible thing, because we've all had our problems and gotten over them. Additionally, you are not "clearly helping", as it has been stated right above your message why Mai's image was deleted. There was already a discussion regarding it and (excuse me if I'm wrong) I do not recall him or her asking for your help at any point. You are, in a sense, "beating a dead horse". We are currently discussing rules and policies for the site, and while I should hope it's common sense not to upload graphically violent images to a site about a series of games played by kids, apparently it is not and this is something we could perhaps work on. Don't misinterpret my tone here, by the way. I'm not trying to senselessly bash you or anything of the sort. I'm just frustrated by your tone and I think you could improve. -'Minish Link' 03:53, February 24, 2012 (UTC) You don't sail rivers, FYI I don't have respect for you because you've given me no reason to have any. I don't trust you because you've given me no reason to believe I should. Respect and trust aren't earned purely through your actions. Your attitude is important too. It's true that you haven't added unsupported theories since "those" times, and that's a good thing, but the things you actually say to people leave a lot to be desired. Thus far much of what you've done on this wiki constitutes either whining about people making imagined slights against you, or use broken logic to justify completely worthless suggestions which you insist on even after people provide valid counterarguments (which you usually ignore). Lastly, the fact that you even consider this a "duel" is kind of proof of what I'm saying. You always see dislike for you where there is none. I'm not trying to be mean, nor do I find you worth the energy to dislike. You're just wrong most of the time, and I choose to point that out. I'm sorry if that offends you, but frankly, it's not worth it to me to act nice to you when you've shown in the past that you get worked up over it no matter what. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 04:34, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Obligatory response Clearly you have missed the entire point of everything I have ever said in regards to you. The problems with your "wording or tone" are trivial. The real problem is with your broken logic and the fact that you can't accept that most of the time you just aren't right. When you post comments involving something related to the wiki, like the one on the Manual of Style talk page, or things that are directed at a specific person, like on Mai's talk page, yes, I'm going to tell you why you're wrong. But it's not because I hold a personal grudge against you, it's because that actually does affect the wiki and its community, and I therefore have reason to explain why something you've said is incorrect or based on "logic" that doesn't actually exist. There is no grounds for a "truce" because there was never any hostility to begin with. And that's another thing you should learn: harshness does not equal hostility. I've perhaps been more harsh with you than is strictly necessary, but never have I felt a direct, personal dislike of you. The fact is, you're wrong most the time, and I think that should be noted so it can perhaps one day get through to you. But honestly, you're not a big deal to me. If you don't want to respond to things I say, all the better for me; then I don't have to provide counter-arguments to other stuff you say. I really just don't care. If this lack of communication is a "truce" to you, hey, call it whatever you like. But please, stick to your word and leave it at this instead of leaving a pointless message on my talk page in which you miss the point of what I just said. Please feel free to not respond to this so I can just go ahead and not spend time leaving comments like this saying stuff I've already said which you failed to understand the first time. That is all. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:49, February 24, 2012 (UTC) My Response To Yours Alright, i gotta set this straight. For one, i do know when i'm wrong, i just choose to argue certain points. In fact, what i didn't like with what you say 'bout me edits was not that you stressed their logiclessness ( that was actually helpful ), but that you were generally rude if i argued. And it all stems from 3 pages, if i am correct: AK's userpage, Spinner, and Your userpage. i know that most of those theories were not right, but lately i've said some intelligent things, like suggesting a code of conduct page, telling some people that i can try to help them, and all you do is see the negative side of everything. either that, or you aren't showing me what is wrong. just spend some time looking at the stuff i've done late! If you don't, oh well. I can dig it.Zeldas ganon (talk) 00:16, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :As Xykeb suggested, please drop this now. -'Minish Link' 00:22, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Stuff When making edits, you're going to have to type with proper spelling and grammar. This isn't a lecture so don't get upset over this, I'm not trying to be harsh, I'm just letting you know. This is an encyclopedia and when you make edits they do not look professional. You're going to have to write properly if you want your edits to not get reverted. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 05:27, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Which edit did i mess up? I have like a 12 grade reading and grammar and spelling level, so i only write casually when i'm typing a message. And by the way, is there anywhere for my ganon edit?Zeldas ganon (talk) 14:20, February 25, 2012 (UTC)